The Challange
by RinaSkitty
Summary: Citron calls Satoshi a 'sex addict', but Satoshi doesn't see it at all. The two place a bet: who ever lasts the longest without sex wins. Who ever looses, has to crossdress, with a dress, heels, underwear and all. Rated M for mentions of sex and innuendos. Set in 7th Gen, where the boys are traveling alone together (they're also slightly older).
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! Just to let you know a few things about this story:

1) It's going to be multiple chapters!

2) This is set in a psudo-7th gen where it's just the two of them traveling together

3) The boys are about 16 here

I appreciate you guys commenting!

* * *

"Wh-what?" Satoshi stammered as untieing his boyfriend, tossing the Choice Scarves on to the side table. "No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are." Citron stared up at him, rubbing his red wrists before getting out of the bed to search for his glasses. His fair sweaty skin glowed in the late moonlight. "Wheather you want to admit it or not, you're a sex addict."

"What proof do you have?" he was searching though various sheets, finding one of their many toys. For a minute he stared at it with an unreadable expression, then he stashed it away and continued looking for the other ones.

"This is the third time we've 'done it' since we got to town. And that was," he squinted his eyes trying to see the digital clock. "less than 5 hours ago. Once in the shower, again after dinner, and then just now." He slid the frames back on his face. "Don't get me wrong, I love you, and sex is always great. But do we really need to do it SO much? My ass needs a break.."

Satoshi sat up, watching the blond wipe his mouth, neck and chest of remaining cum.

"It's not my fault you're irresistable." He winked a copper eye, sucking a vibrator clean before stashing it away too. "I mean, look at you, you're good enough to eat.."

Citron blushed, before turning to change into his boxers and Elezard nightshirt. His body ached in places he never knew possible, although that wasn't such a bad thing. He threw the shirt over his shoulders, hearing a small pop. The residual pain acted as a reminder of their heated antics, although maybe they didn't need to be so rough.

The Kanto teen sauntered to the inventor's side, giving him a brief kiss on the cheek before looking for his own clothes.

"If I recall correctly, _you're_ the one who came on to _me_ into the shower." He dug in his backpack, finding his toothbrush. He followed his boyfriend as he made his way out door towards the bathroom. "Remember? _S-Satoshi.._ " He copied the blond's needy moans from earlier. " _Oh.. I-I ne-"_

"Shh!" their voices echoed down the Pokemon Centre's hall. Citron's cheeks were painted bright red in embarrasment. "Not right now!"

"That's not what you said earlier. _Satoshi, I don't care, I c- I can't wait.. "_ he mimiced again, doing his best impression of Citron's sex face.

In annoyance, the blond pulled his boyfriend into him, crashing their lips together in attempt to keep him from waking up the entire boys' section of the Centre. He gave a small warning nip, as they made their way to the bathroom.

"Hehe.." Satoshi chuckled. Citron was always so cute when he was flustered. He held the door open with a very gentleman like bow to his uke, before giving the blond a slap on the ass as he entered.

"H-Hey!" he squeaked. "I told you, not in public."

"You didn't seem to mind in the shower earlier." The boy didn't respond, instead turning to the sinks with a wild blush on his cheeks. "See? You're just as a bad as I am." Satoshi smiled, squeezed the toothpaste on his brush and stuck it in his mouth.

It was pretty much an irrefutable fact that being teenage boys, their hormones typically drove them to screw like two Lopunnys on Viagra and Red-Bull. Even though Satoshi was the one to initiate it most of the time, Citron wasn't completely innocent in it either.

"Well, even if I am, which I'm not," He wagged a mechanical toothbrush at him. "I bet I can go longer without sex than you."

"No, you can't!" Satoshi mumbled through a mouthful of frothy paste. He tilted his head, admiring the brilliant magenta hickies decorating his neck.

"Yeah, I can." The blond said definitively before spitting into the sink. " Keep in mind that I'm a nerd. My kind is used to got getting laid. While you," he poked him in the arm. "can be classified as the 'hot athletic' type. It's scientifically proven that you have more testosterone and thus are more horny than me. You wouldn't last a week."

"Do I sense a challange?" The Kanto boy grinned, spitting out the toothpaste.

"Yes. Yes, you do." He returned the smirk and crossed his arms. "I challange you to a battle of sexual abstinence. Who ever makes it until we get to the next town, wins."

"Go on.." The black haired boy nodded and listening intently. He leaned against the counter, looking very confident.

"Rule one, no sex of ANY kind. That includes oral and handjobs. Rule two, no masturbation either. Finally, who ever breaks first has to..." he stopped to think, brushing his messy gold coloured hair.

"...Crossdress for an entire day. Dress, shoes, makeup and all!"

"Eh?!" the inventor's blue eyes went wide in surprise of his boyfriend's sudden (and very specific) outburst. "Uh.. okay."

"Are we aloud to tease each other?" he leaned close, nearly lip to lip. Satoshi took a lock of his boyfriend's hair and twirled it between his fingers.

"I-I guess that's alright.." the inventor blushed.

"Cool!" The Kanto boy gave him a quick kiss, then stepped back. "Well?" he extended a hand, wanting to make the deal. His face was full of determination, just like in every other kind of battle. "Are you in?"

Citron hesitated, not really liking the idea of if he lost, having to wear glittery heels or lipstick. But, feeling confident enough that Satoshi would crack before him, he sealed the deal, grabbing his hand.

"I'm in! Battle, Start!"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

If you guys have any ideas that the boys can use to get the each other to give in, leave it in the comments. I'll credit you! :)


	2. Chapter 2

(Day 3)

They had set out for the next town a few days earlier. Things didn't seem to be going that rough. Occasionally they'd get a dirty impulse or thought, but they were able to push it away a little at a time.

Today, however, was proving exceedingly difficult.

It was a hot summer day, the sun speckled their campsite in thin rays. Pikachu and Rentorar were playing with fallen berries. The lion would send the fruit flying with Swift, then Pikachu would gleefully go running to fetch it.

Satoshi sat at the table, laconically watching the two Pokemon. His mind a million miles away in thought.

 _How can I get him to give in?_

Their challange hadn't even been going on for a week, and already the Kanto boy was getting 'withdrawls'. But he wouldn't give up. No, Citron'd be the one to break. He'd be the one begging to be screwed all night long. This was a battle after all, so natually Satoshi wouldn't give in.

Across the campsite, the blond sat on his knees, working on a new version of his "Energy Generator Machine". He had gotten absorbed in his work early that morning. He seemed to be taking this challage alot easier. But that could very well be that he was keeping himself distracted.

 _How could I get his attention?_...

He ruffled is bangs from under his hat, trying to form an idea out of his hormone induced braid fog.

 _Well, he always says he likes my muscles.._

He flexed his hand, feeling the flesh harden beneath his skin. True, the Kalosian was always turned on by his strength. He couldn't deny that he liked being man handled. Wheather it was being pinned down, tied up or bent over. You name it, he was into it.

Thinking back to anime and mangas he'd seen in Kanto, he sorted through for ideas. The hot guys always took their shirts off to do a random task, even if it wasn't required. Smiling as a naughty idea popped into his head.

He turned his hat backwards, and cracked his hands.

 _Let's do this!_

Confidently, the Kanto teen did his coolest saunter towards his boyfriend.

"Hey, need a hand?" He grinned down at him.

The blond blinked, returning out of 'the zone' and back to reality. His face was covered in black oil streaks and tiny beads of sweat.

"Uh, sure." He looked around, finding a wrench for the teen to use. "Can you tighten that plate for me?" he gestured to the other side of the machine. "I keep hearing it rattle."

"No problem."

"Thanks, after that, I'm going to need some help assembling the cooling fans. We'll need about four of them. I've been working on the engine, so I'll leave that part to you. I'll give it to you when your ready."

"For you, I'm _always_ ready." The teen winked.

They had been worked together for around half an hour, tightening, adjusting, or whatever the invention called for. Satoshi had just finised the second fan, when he sighed.

"It's soo hot.."

 _It seems like as good of a time as ever._

He stood, and removed his shirt. Making sure to take his time showing off his lean tan body. Casually, he threw the garnment over his shoulder, and shot his best _'yes, I know I'm sexy'_ face at his boyfriend.

It seemed to be working, because the blond's face flushed bright red. His pale blue eyes scanned down his frame, following his well defined muscles down further and further all the way down to the V shape below his hips. The warm summer day gave his exotic skin tone a healthy glow.

The Kalosian licked his lips nervously, looking like he was about to say something, but instead he whipped his head down, grumlbing in French as he returned to work.

Satoshi smiled deviously, knealing down next to his boyfriend. He grabbed his uke's chin between two long fingers, and with a little force, turned him so they were face to face.

"What's wrong, baby?" His voice was low, oozing sex appeal. "Like what you see?" The raven haired teen pushed him into the grass, dominating the blushing boy easily.

"S-Satoshi!" He gasped. Slowly, Satoshi leaned closer, pressing a knee gently between the blond's legs. "Mm.." his hips involuntary bucking up in need.

Satoshi couldn't help but grin. Maybe he'd get the boy right now. Maybe he'd give up this easily. He IS a uke, afterall. They were close enough where could smell the teen's cherry chapstick. Just as their lips brushed, nearly kissing, he let him go, leaving the boy stunned in the grass.

"Guess not." He picked up the fan he had been assembling, and began putting the blades in their proper place. Citron propped himself up on his elbows, confused and flustered.

"Wh-the hell?!" He too sat up, adjusting his glasses. Then he set to work, a little more aggression present than before.

Satoshi had found early in their relationship that he was good at making the blond blush (although how hard could that really be?). So by midafternoon, he decided it was time to 'play' with his boyfriend again.

Satoshi had finished his assigned task and was now refilling their thermoses with water. Across the campsite, he watched him like a Pyroar watches his prey.

Citron sat up, huffing and wiping sweat from his forehead.

"We should move this into the shade. If it gets too hot the electronic's will burn out before we can install the cooling fans." He stood, placing gloved hands on either side of the machine. But before he could 'lift' (or more accuretely, drag) it, Satoshi came around behind him, trapping the Kalosian between the warm metal and his half naked body. He placed his own hands on top of the inventor's, like they had done a dozen times before during sex.

"You're too cute to do this yourself. Why don't you let your man do it?.." He flirted, giving his a brief kiss on the neck and relishing the embarrased stammers emiting from Citron's mouth.

Satoshi let him go again, carrying the machine into the shade, and flexing as he did so.

 _Take that!_

-later that evening-

Citron knew exactly what he was doing. He knew that Satoshi had been teasing him earlier, purposefully using his body to get his attention.

 _Two can play at that game.._

The blond knew he didn't have the kind of stregnth of his boyfriend. He also knew he didn't have the whole 'tall, dark and handsome' vibe Satoshi had. BUT, what was on his side was the fact that he was a damn good uke. He also knew he could pull off the whole 'innocent school girl' act that drove Satoshi mad.

The summer heat went strong into the night. Citron, having hatched a plan to get Satoshi back, changed his clothes before starting dinner. He ditched his usual hoodie and jeans, in favour of a tank top and (he was surprised he even had these) navy hot pants. A gold lightning bolt was embroidered on one hip, the rim of the fabric just barely meeting his upper thigh.

Thinking back, he remembered Eureka had stashed them away in his bag without his knowledge before the boys left their last visit to Kalos ("Satoshi will LOVE them!"). He'd have to thank her later..

He stepped out of the tent in his new clothes, adding a very Kalosian sway in his step. Yes, he should feel goofy or akward, but there was something about wearing skin tight clothes and walking like a male model that boosted his confidence.

"Hey, Satoshi" he bent down, trying to look like he was innocently stoking the campfire.

"Yeah?" The Kanto boy turned, and immedietely his jaw dropped. "C-Citron!.." his copper eyes were glued to his incredibly revealing shorts. The blond peered over his shoulder, internally delighting in the shocked flustered expression on his boyfriend's face.

 _It's working!_

"Excuse me, my eyes are up here." He stood back up and crossed his arms, resembling a tsundere.

"S-Sorry, what was it?" Satoshi forced his gaze back up with great difficulty.

"Oh, nothing. Forget about it." He turned back around, smiling as he got started cooking dinner.

The night carried on like that. Satoshi trying to steal glances at his boyfriend before he could notice. Unfortunetely, he was failing miserably, getting caught and 'scolded' several times.

By the time they were done with dinner, Satoshi looked like he'd been hit by a truck, his need escilating as the night drove on. But that wasn't the end of it. Oh no..

"Dessert?" Citron offered, trying to hand a popsicle to his boyfriend as he sat in the grass. "I kept them frozen in the cooler, but better hurry, they'll melt soon." He sat beside Satoshi, unwrapping a long Custap Berry popcisle.

"Thanks." Satoshi opened his own Chesto Berry flavoured one, wolfing it down as fast as possible with impatience.

"You like to bite, huh?" Citron smiled, bringing the red popcisle to his lips suggestively.

 _Let's see how he like this.._

"I prefer to _suck it_.." His boyfriend's eyes widened as he teased him, licking the long phalic shaped treat slowly. He made several passes up and down, remembering what Satoshi would always ask him to do. Frustration was building on the Kanto boy's face, a peachy blush spread across his cheeks.

"W-won't it melt? If you're so slow.." He felt his mouth go dry, squirming in anticipation.

"I don't mind getting my hands sticky." He said cooly, sucking the tip lightly until the sweet centre broke through. Cold white cream dripped between his lips and down his fingers.

"Citron,"

"Mmm.." the inventor moaned, bringing the quickly melting treat down his throat. From the corner of his eye, he could see his boyfriend gnawing on the end of his empty stick. A little further down in the trainer's lap, it was obvious he was getting more and more excited.

The Kanto boy's hands curled in the grass, trying to resist the temptation of replacing the icey treat with something else long and hard.

"St-stop it." He grunted, watching intently as the blond molested the phalic treat. How long could he resist? How much more could he take before he pinned the boy to the ground and fucked him senseless?

"Stop what, Satoshi?" He asked coyly, removing the popscicle from his throat. The melted cream dripped from his lips and hand down to his barely clothed legs. "I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just enjoying my dessert."

"Yeah, maybe a little too much."

"Well, you can't blame me." He shrugged, lapping up the thick white cream.

"ARGH!" Satoshi pulled at his hair, throwing himself back into the grass. He resembled a rather large toddler who couldn't get his way.

"Mmm.." he finished the last remaining bits of the treat, sucking on the stick before standing. "That was good, wasn't it?" He remarked at the horny disgruntled mess that was his boyfriend.

"You dick.." He glared back up as the blond walked away to clean himself up. Away from his Satoshi's eyes, Citron smirked, feeling for once, confident in his sexuality.

 _I. Am. Good._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Sorry this has taken so long, I'm a college student so I'm super busy. I also have several other fanfics going, so keeping on top of all of them is hectic._

 _Anyway, let's continue!_

* * *

The night was winding down fairly calmly, at least compared to the raging hormone filled evening a few hours ago. Satoshi stumbled through the bushes, having just finished brushing his teeth. Pikachu came bounding along side his trainer, excited to be able to finally get a peaceful night's rest.

"Pika-pi!" The electric mouse smiled up at him.

"Go on ahead, I'll be there in a minute." Pikachu obeyed happily, darting off into their tent. Beside the fire, Rentorar gave a mild stretch, before entering the tent and returning himself to his Pokeball.

Curiously, the Kanto boy looked around, trying to figure out where his boyfriend had gone off too.

"Hey, Citron? Where are you?" He asked, throwing a bucket of water to extingish their fire. The forest went dark, with the exception of the glowing moon and an oil lamp hanging by their tent.

"Pi-Pika-Pi!" The Pokemon popped up at the tent's doorway, waving it's tail to his trainer.

"Huh?" He crossed the campsite, and upon arriving, found the blond boy sleeping peacefully in their sleeping bag. Satoshi felt his face warm up as a blush creeped across his cheeks. He gave a small smile, remembering all those months ago when they first got together*.

He had carried the inventor to bed one night, after he had fallen asleep on top of one of his creations. Not too long after, he had woken up, and things just sort of fell into place...

 _Funny... he fell asleep with his glasses on again.._

Quietly, he leaned over, removed Citron's frames and placed them on top of his backpack. Then put out the lamp and closed their tent to the outside world. The boy crawled inside, changed into his pyjamas, and carefully unzipped their sleeping bag.

They had began sharing one months ago, since they shared a pillow to begin with, it only made sense to sleep in the same bed. Besides, it made late night cuddling a little easier.

Satoshi made his way in, feeling the blond's warmth radiating back against him. Carefully he pulled his boyfriend into his arms, his stomach resting against his back. As he made himself comfortable, burying his nose into the crook of Citron's neck.

 _He smells like macaroons.. you know, this is kinda nice. Not having to be sexu-_

"Mmm..." Citron's mumbled, his sleepy hands reaching in the to find the trainer's arm draped over his waist. Having found it, he gently pulled his wrist closer, almost like he was using it as a sort of blanket.

Satoshi blinked, feeling his finger tips brush the folds of Citron's nightshirt until he reached his tender smooth skin. Immedietely, his hormones kicked in. A peach coloured blush crossed his cheeks, a dirty thought coming into his mind.

 _Oh no, no, no! This was going well! I wasn't even horny! Now THIS? Kuso!... but... he's so soft.._

The trainer contemplated for a moment, running his copper eyes over Citron's gently rising and falling chest.

Would it be considered breaking the rules if he felt him up? It wasn't TECHINICALLY sex or masterbation. It'd perhaps fall more into the catagory of teasing or flirting. But if Citron woke up and didn't agree, would that mean that he'd lost the challange? Torn between his hormones and the threat of wearing a mini skirt, Satoshi thought through it again and again.

... _He'll never know. He's asleep, right?_

Catiously, the trainer let out a fake yawn, bringing his hand a little further down to just under his boyfriend's belly button. His finger tips felt the rim of his boxers, the familiar fabric somewhat welcoming after the recent restless (and sexless) days.

The blond didn't wake up, instead stirring and curling up even closer to him. He brought his back further into him, his ass brushing up against Satoshi's groin. The dark haired teen bit his lip, trying to keep his breathing steady. His body responded to the contact, unintentionally getting excited at their position.

He knew Citron's nightshirt wasn't pulled down all the way, that if he wanted to, he could bring his arm back around to get a handful and hear his uke's needy moans. But that would most certainly alert him of what he was doing.

"..."

The temptation was getting to be too great.

Deviously, the trainer's hand skimmed over his sleeping boyfriend, relishing the feeling of warm soft skin under his fingertips.

 _Man, I missed this.._

His brain began to wonder, digging up dirty memories. How good Citron tasted right after he came. How wonderful it felt when he had him bent over, panting and moaning, begging to be fucked in his tight hot a-

"Mm.." the blond pressed himself against Satoshi again, making the Kanto teen blush. His whole body tensed up.

 _It almost sounded like he.. nah, can't be. He's out like a light._

He waited another minute, having to use great self restraint to keep from acting on his filthy desires. Eventually, Citron seemed to fall back asleep, his chest rising and falling gently.

 _A little more couldn't hurt.._

Timidly, the trainer began again, grinding his arousal against the blond's backside.

"Uhh..mm" he heard another, more suggestive moan from the boy in his arms. But he still didn't seem to wake, so Satoshi continued.

 _Maybe eventually he'd be willing to get a little more freaky.. would he be opposed to sucking me off after I cum in his ass. That'd be pretty cool.._

A louder, more sweet mewling moan brought him out of his thoughts. He hadn't been completely aware, but while day dreaming dirty things, he had begun to feverishly thrusting and groping Citron in anyway he could.

"D-dry humping counts, Satoshi." There was a slight tilt of a head, as Citron peered back at him. His blue eyes bright even in the darkness. Satoshi stopped, dead in his tracks.

 _Uh oh.._

"Wh-what?! You're awake?!" The teen bolted up, staring incrediulously at the blond laying beside him. With the moonlight seeping in above, he could see him smirking triumphantly. Although even the night couldn't hide his flushed cheeks.

 _Was he planning this?! Really?! God, I forgot how smart he is.. He just tricked me, didn't he?_

"So are you." He said matter-of-factly, not sitting up. He propped himself up on one elbow. "And by the looks of it, you're going to have a hard time getting to sleep."

True, Satoshi couldn't hide the raging arousal that had come from grinding against the inventor's backside. His eyes narrowed, glowing like bright amber flames.

"I thought you were asleep the whole time!"

"I was until you came at me with _that_." He jestured to the trainer's lap.

"Oh come on, I _know_ I'm not the only one who got turned on by that. You can't fake sex noises, that's a fact." Surely the inventor was in the same prediciment, right? If he really was awake for all of that, then there was no way he wouldn't be aroused.

"No, I'm pretty sure I can. As long as one has vocal cords." Citron sat up too, facing his boyfriend's aggrivated countanace. "Let me demonstrate."

He grabbed his wrist and brought them back into the sleeping bag, curling against Satoshi like they had been moments before.

"S-Satoshi.." he mewled, rubbed himself against his boyfriend's ever harder cock. Although he wouldn't admit it (just yet), the inventor was enjoying the contact just as much. "Ohh.."

Behind him, however, the trainer was getting even more frustrated.

' _Fake', ha! Yeah right. You can't lie to me. I'll show you._

He brought his hand down quickly before Citron could stop him. Mischeviously he squeezed and groped his hard cock from outside the fabric.

"Sa-Satoshi!" The blond gave a small jump, leaning into him involentarily. A renewed scarlet flush crossing his cheeks.

"THAT'S a real sex noise." the teen grinned, resembling a Cheshire cat. "Told you, you can't fake it." he rubbed his nose against the other boy's neck and gave him a nip behind the ear, earning another whine from the blond. With that, he let his uke go and turned onto his other side, facing away from him. Citron stammered, trying to ignore the hormones invading his brain.

"Y-y-you just-"

"It doesn't count!"

"Yes it does!"

"Did you cum?" Satoshi smirked, peering over his shoulder at his boyfriend. "I knew ya 'finish' pretty easily, but I didn't think I got you THAT quickly."

The inventor growled as he laid back down, his back to the dark haired teen.

"It should count if you're miming the action. Penetration shouldn't matter as long as you're still trying to dry hump my a-"

"CHUUUUU!" There was a sudden surge of electricity in the tent, shocking both trainers. He seemed to have had enough of their bickering and nonsense for the night and decided it'd be best for everyone involved if they all just went to bed.

"I-I'm sorry, Pikachu!" Citron yelped, not wanting to be zapped again. Instinctively, the blond clutched onto his boyfriend like a security blanket, burying his face in his chest.

"Yeah, me too.." Satoshi appologised, reaching a hand over to nervously pet Pikachu's head. The little mouse nuzzled his trainer's hand to accept the appology, then went back to his nest of spare clothing.

Satoshi waited a moment, then turned his attention back to Citron. The two couldn't help but chuckle. Perhaps they needed the shock to bring them out of their stupid horny teenage boy fight.

"Um...sorry."

"Yeah, me too. Let's just not count it." Citron smiled nervously, then returned to his spot against Satoshi's chest.

"Good call." Akwardly, the two settled down, pulling the sleeping bag further over themselves. Even if the night didn't go according to plan (either of their's), there was always tomorrow.

* * *

 _I like referenceing my other stories. The * was to mention my other fanfic, "Hidden Talent" (chapter 2)._

 _Hope you guys like it! I'll try to get chapter 4 out sooner. Thanks!_


End file.
